It is known for a camera to be used with a film cassette having a film spool inside the cassette that is windingly rotated to progressively wind an exposed filmstrip into the cassette following each exposure and a light lock that is to be pivoted closed after the exposed filmstrip is completely wound into the cassette following the last exposure. The light lock must be pivoted closed to prevent ambient light from entering the film cassette when the cassette is removed from the camera.
Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No 5,608,480 issued March 4, 1997 discloses a camera for use with the film cassette. The camera includes a manually rotatable film winding thumbwheel for windingly rotating the film spool, a film sensor spring-urged against the exposed filmstrip before the exposed filmstrip is completely wound into the cassette to sense the presence of the exposed filmstrip, and a closing mechanism movable to close the light lock when the exposed filmstrip is completely wound into the cassette. The closing mechanism has a depending drive stem located in a drive cavity of the light lock to rotationally engage the light lock in order to pivot the light lock closed.